The Journey Home
by Rucsi
Summary: Chapter 4 up: Assasination attempts, why elves can freak a person out and a glaring contest. R&R!
1. So it begind with a yawn

First thing's first, (lifts Oscar) up I wanna thank all of you who reviewed on my other fic. I really apreciate it

Ok, I've finally decided to post this on Expect slow updates until the end of the month when this torure called exams is going to end.

Disclaimer: I don't own NWN and its expansion HotU, they belong to the great Bioware (bows). The characters I own are Drisinil, Aiden, Talabriina etc.

Chapter 1: So it begins with a yawn:

Drisinil:  
"Sleep, Sleep you stupid imbecile. ah, this isn't working"

I have been trying to mentally "chant" myself to sleep for the last hour. An hour before I've been counting rothe. Me, along with some drow and duergar were sent by Matron Sinvyl aka The Valsharess on the diplomatic mission of slaughtering everyone in a inn which lay in the exit of Undermountain.

For 5 days we have been skipping through Undermountain and the priestess elg'caress who was leading only let us rest once in 2 days and even the only 4 hours. Just enough for sleepless full drow, but me being a half-drow,well, I wouldn't be suprised if I fell asleep in the midle of the attack. Not to mention a that I was having sleep problems. Again.

"Wake up, you ibliths" the priestess cried out, kicking a random duergar in the process. The whole camp began to shift. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, and also wondering whats' the connection beetwen stuck-up drow females and crap. A great philozophical mystery, it was. I could bearly see, my eyes hurt like hell.

I tried to lift myself up but I decided to wait until the pristess  
decided to shout at me directly. It didn't take very long.

" It also means YOU, kytrie-ilythiiri" she shouted at me bitterly.Hmph, rasist.  
"Damn it, Akordia. Can't it wait five more..."  
"I WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY MINUTE you little mongrel.

"One of your "good days", again, nek? I was thinking something of hours but have it your way."  
Akordia was boiling but remained silent. As fun as this was I realised it was pointless to try to sleep. any more.

I tried to get up again and grabbed my rapier. I looked a bit at its black blade. I had this rapier forever, I knew it was given to be by my mother, it was almost like an extension of myself.

After speaking with some other priestesses, Akorda raised her voice "We are less than 3 hours from the surface. Pray to Lloth that you wont shriek in fear because the first one that breaks I will slay myself." she said, making a threatening gesture with her hand. "Let the surfacers fear the name of The Valsharess"

"Of course, Mistress!" the males and the durgar shouted. I just nodded my head. 3 more hours. I wondered if the kivvils will have a room for the night after we killed them. I mentally grinned at that thought.

Drow translations:

elg'caress: Ehm, I think anyone that had read Arrow Maker's fics know what it means but I'm gonna repeat it. B!tch.

iblith: excrement. it kinda freaks me out that it is actually considered an insult. But yeah

kytrie-ilythiiri: half-drow

nek: slut. Dris isn't very good at insults but...thats later.

kivvil: surfacer. On a side note, am I the only one that got pissed by the fact that the alldrow from Chapter 2 call you a rivvil (human) even if your not?

R&R!


	2. The DoubleCross

Don't own anything. I'm underaged so I can't buy a house let alone a great games company like Bioware. Did you know that they created Neverwinter Nights? I had no ideea.R&R. I'd really apreciate it... Ok, thanks to Phil (naradith, read.fic.now) I was able to correct some of my typos.

Chapter 2: The double-cross  
Aiden:  
"The city is under siege. Raiding parties of drow and other creatures rarely seen on the surface are attacking the city. We've determined these attacks are coming through Undermountain..."

"blablablablabla. Get to the part were we'll be filtfing rich already" I could hear Tomi whisper behind me. A very loud whisper, I might add.

Durnan glared at him but tried to continue his speech" As I was saying" he said hardly "It's pretty clear that the answers we seek can't be found here on the surface. The only hope we have of stopping Halaster is to send someone down into Undermountain after him.

I yawned and scratched the back of my head . We had just arrived and I was looking forward to some good sleep "And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked.  
" As many of you know this inn is built around one of the entrances to Undermountain: a magical well that descends to the very dephts of the ever-changing labyrinth"  
"Thats a scary thought" I whispered to my companions.

"Now, I don't intend to send anyone into Undermountain unprepared. That would be suicide. I'll offer you what advice and equipment I can (don't forget the good night's sleep). In fact it might be a good ideea if-

Durnans' good ideea was interupted by a weird noise and Tamsil's voice. Did I just made a rime?  
"Wait, what's that noise, father?'  
"Eh, it's coming from the well room. he tried to figure what was the noise and then his eyes went wide  
"something scary is going to happen, boss! Does you write scary with "y'or "i"

After a moment of stressful silence, a blast of magic hit someone, killing him instantly. I could hear screams. I readied my double-bladed sword as I heard Durnan yell: FOUL DROW YOU DARE TO ATACK MY INN. Suddenly I realized I couldn't move: "Holy shit" (me)  
"What type of foul magic is this?' (linu )  
"The type when you CAN'T MOVE, perhaps"? (tomi)  
" I KNEW THAT!"  
The group of Drow and duergar entered. their leader, obviously a cleric shouted something whilst casting a spell:  
" Your inn, your city, your race the rivven will fall before the Valsharess, FOOL!  
Her spell instantly killed 3 other adventurers "Wow, she's good, and hot too(tomi)  
"We are atacked by drow without posibility of fighting back and YOUR STILL THINKING WITH YOUT DICK (sharwyn)  
"That time of the month again, Shar?"(tomi)  
Suddenly, all the screams and chaos were silenced by a female voice: Oh brother can you possibly be any more corny than that. i'm pretty sure the kivvils are already weeting themselves" she said . The voice came from one of the drow.

How could she posibly know that?  
I noticed that the paralysis dissapeared while the cleric combusted.  
" THATS IT! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR COMMENTS. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, DOS YEUNN WAEL "  
"Just try it yawn, elg'caress" I noticed that she was very drowsy. hm a DROWsy drow.  
"elf lady what does elm'faress mean?" deekinn asked Linu  
"Uhm, nothing important Deekin" Linu said, blushing.  
"You have no ideea the pleasure it would bring, half-breed  
"Would you stop being SUCH A VITHING RASIST!  
Tomi started laughing; "That talled one looks worse than Sharwyn on a PMSing hangover." I couldn't help but agree. Her wide blue eyes where webbed with red and she had the look of someone who would slaughter every person in her way to a bed."  
Sharwyn rolled her eyes but decided not to comment.

Their bickering continued for about five minutes...The duergar and other drow seemed to forget that they were in a surface inn in a room with well-armed surfacers but said surfacers were too lazy to attack, anyway. It was funny in a weird incredebly hungry kind of way. Hm, do they have chicken?

Tomi approached one of the duergar: "Hey, nice flask ya got there. Probaly got some good ale. Lend me a sip?"

The duergar just shrugged. "Sure" he said with the most bored expression I have ever seen. And I who thought that dwarves loved their ale more than their wives. Well, except Grimgnaw. Heck, when was the last time they slept?"

I shifted my eyes from Tomi to a torch near me. The flames were very calming, making a soothing contrast from the torential rain outside.

Daelan broke my drowsy stare. "Aren't we supposed to atack them sooner or later"

Sharwyn readied a spell: "True, I'm getting bored".

"I could have waited a couple of hours" I said.

Her spell hit the cleric, killing her instanstly. I couldn't help but be surprised of her frailty

So the fight rebegun. We made quick work of them due to the fact that their leader died, and the advanced state of sleepiness they were in. Soon there was only one left.

Drisinil:  
They cornered me. Damn it, I should have ran for it the minute they killed Akordia. It's not like the others were less sleepy than I was. I quickly scanned the area for a way out. Nothing. This is going to be quite degradating...

I carefully placed my rapier on a nearby stool and raised my arms. I just hoped it meant the same thing to surfacers.

"I surrender" I said.

"Give us a reason to let you live, Drow" a genuine rothe of a human shouted angrilly, putting quite a grothesque accent on the word drow. Not impressed. "Your race have come in MY inn to atack MY city and MY race, slaugthering everything in YOUR path." Nice memory.

"Wait, Durnan" a Darthiir said quickly. "She could be useful. She could help us end the threat from Undermountain"

"I say we just kill her" a halfling said cackiling moronocly. I noticed he was drunking himself with some expired duergar ale."

"And why would she do that, Linu? She's Drow, you know better than I do they are not to be trusted" the rivvil known as Durnan said."

I wasn't about to let this conversation continue."Because I've got an unliteral dagger near my throat, my head hurts, I haven't slept or washed myself IN 5 ROTTEN DAYS AND NOW I'M FORCED TO SURRENDER TO A PARANOID RIVVIL WITH BREATH LIKE A ROTHES BACKSIDE" I stopped and continued more calmly:"I can offer you information about the attacks. If you let me return to the Underdark."

"It is for the greater good, Durnan" the Darthiir said calmy, I raised a suprised eyebrow.

Durnan had a very stressed look on his face. Eventually, he sighed deeply: "Very well tell us what you know".

"Ssinjin!" I started telling him that the one behind the atacks bore the title Valsharess, how she intimitaded almost every race from The Underdark to join her cause, carefully avoiding the reason she has been so persuasive. And also told them that The Valsharess captured Halaster and thats why it had been so easy to travel through Undermountain the surface.

"So.." I concluded. "To STOP the attacks you have to FREE halaster" I said gesticulating madly. Are we done yet? "That means you have to send someone insane enough to the lowest level of Undermountain."

I yawned deeply. I noticed Durnan looking at me, an evil grin on his face. It took me a while to remember what I said and to realize why he was grinning.

"NO VITHING WAY! NO WAY! NO SIR. YOU'RE NOT SENDING ME IN UNDERMOUNTAIN. I REALLY REALLY DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED!"

"Oh, so does that mean you're proving uncooparative, drow! Durnan said cheerfully, carelessly moving his sword. I'm really starting to hate this jaluk.

"So, uhm who's coming with me?" I should have realized, though, that there was no way I knew into the Underdark than Undermountain.

Durnan's grin widened. he turned to face the adventurers looking for an answer to my question. The ones Akordia killed and have been raised, seemed the less eager.

"I will" said one of them, a male with a Double-bladed sword, said. I grinned. Cute hair.

"Me too" the Darthiir called Linu said cheerfully. Why was she so happy I couldn't understand. Nor did I care.

'I wanna go to" the halfling said.

"can Deekin goes with boss and sleepy drow lady?"  
"Sure, deekin" the purple-head said  
"Yay. DOOM DOOM. " the kobold sang cheerfully.

"We're coming too, then" A half-orc and a human said.

I noticed Durnan's already infuriating grin widened when he heard that this Deekin is coming along. He turned to face me. "Loff'ta"? he said in my language.

"Ecsatic" I whispered dryly.

He turned to face the others: "You four have better rest. You'll go into Undermountain tomorrow. Good night"

"FINALLY" I shouted. During our way to the rooms, I remembered something.

"Did you know that duergar ale, once expired, can cause big indigestion and diarea." I said to the halfling, grinning.

"Yeah, lady, like I'm buyn' that"  
"Suit youself. Pray that you'll have enough toilet paper tomorrow" This will be a very good night's sleep.

Done and done (till' next chapter anyway)

Drow translations: dos yeunn weal: you pathetic fool

elm'faress: I have no ideea...:P

ssinjin: sweet.

Rivvil, dathiir, jaluk: human, elf, male.

loff'ta: happy. It just semeed to me that Durnan knew drow.


	3. A good nights' sleep

And yet again I hace discovered I own absolutely nothing. So tragic...

Chapter 3:Agood nights' sleep.

Aiden:

I found myself looking above a dark, round room. It didn't feel like a dream, it was so real.

The room was only alit by a few-but large-torches. The flames reflected on a morbid statue of a half-spider Drow, stained with dried blood. There was also a dark, seemingly endless pit. The statue and the pit would have sent shivers up my spine, if I had one at that moment. A couple of Drow, apparently wizards, were preparing something.

A dark female voice echoed in my head: "Ah great. Matron Synvil's male-brothel."

"Who's there?" I asked. My voice sent a echo too.

"What the vith?" the voice echoed. The word 'vith' made me realize.

"You're...you're the Drow from the inn. The one who said she would help us.

"Ah, yes, you must be the purple-head. What was you're name again. Violet?."

I mentally rolled my eyes and had a sudden flashback of the first time I met Tomi. Why didn't I just die my hair pink? "My name's Aiden. It's an absolute displeasure"

"Likewise" she said in a monotone voice.

I shifted my attention back to the tower-room. A female Drow entered . Her long hair was platinum blonde and her dark indigo skin was very well exposed, her black 'armor' only covering what was necessary. The drow's crimson eyes bore a commanding gaze. And a whip?

"Who's the stripper? I asked.

"That would be the Valsharess."

"That's the great, dangerous Valsharess?" I said, cackling. "What is she going to do? Lap-dance us to death?"

She made a small noise, like she wanted to say something, but was cut off by the Dominatrix she-wench.

"I trust that your preparations are complete" she said to one of the wizards with a threatening tone.

"Cool, she also sounds like a guy."

"Could you do the entire Material Plane a favor and SHUT UP!"

The wizard cowered in fear. Man, that whip must be painful, or they were eunuchs. "Very nearly, dread mistress, it will only be a matter of..."

He was cut off, "Do not test my patience, ibilth. Would you have me wait, I the terror of all the Underdark, The Dark Queen of Shadow?"

"Ibilth?" I asked.

"Excrement."

"Yup, he's a eunuch."

"Ah...of course not, m-my mistress" the wizard blabbered, fear evident on his face.

"Then proceed." The Valsharess said flatly. "I wish to see this being who my agents say can stop my great rise."

" I-I don't think a-anyone can stop you now, great Valsharess..."

" So I thought," the Valsharess oozed cockiness. "But my agents have resources beyond the means of mortals". Let me guess, she's so good in bed that she now considers herself a goddess. "This being will be my undoing, so they say, if I do not act in time." She paused for moment, "So proceed, wizard, I will wait no further."

The wizard nodded in fearful obedience. He and the others started some weird ritual. I never understood these fancy magic rituals. I only had some experience from Neverwinter but even then I couldn't realize what the wizards or clerics are supposed to be doing. It just seemed like weird chanting and flashes. My "vision-mate" seemed to understand more.

"An augury? What is she up to?"

I finally paid attention to what was happening. A pentagram formed on the floor and with a sudden flash, two images formed. It was an exact replica of me and the half-drow. Confusion struck me. What was she up too?

The Valsharess's crimson eyes flashed with anger. "What's this? A surfacer male? And one of our own? The Devir descendant?" She turned her glare to the wizard. "Have your spells become faulty, fool!"

"O-of c-course not, m-my mistress. T-this is indeed an image of the o-ones who shall defeat y..."

With one spell, the Valsharess burned the wizard alive. "I will not be defeated" she said with dark determination. "This image shows but a threat. It shall be dealt with like the others."

She addressed a fully-clothed version of herself. "Talabriina, remove this dead fool and summon my Red Sisters"

"Yes, Mother." she said.

"And...you, kivvil." she turned to my image, a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Who ever you are and whatever threat you pose, you and the treacherous mongrel will not be able to hide. The drow shall strike swiftly and without mercy, as you well know."

I still couldn't completely comprehend what the heck was happening. But I did realize we were in trouble and from what I've seen of the Drow, in serious trouble...

Suddenly, the image disappeared, and I was in control of my body again. I quickly opened my eyes and got up. I was in my room at the inn again. A green light caught my eye in the dark, followed by a whispered voice.

"Oloth plynn dos."

Drisinil:

I broke from my dream, falling from my bed in the process.

"Crap." I muttered. I got up from the unnecessarily hard floor, muttering different obscenities. But my eyes widened at the sight of a dagger in my bed, exactly where my head was if I hadn't fallen. "Double crap."

"Did I forget to pay my drink or something?" I asked picking up my rapier from under the bed and turning around. The drow assassin just removed her dagger from the bed and then lunged towards me.  
"And now you die." she snarled.

I casually sidestepped just when her short sword was about to hit me. Instead, it dug into the wall, freezing instantly. She tried to get the sword out. No luck,

it was stuck

As foolish as it seemed, I took my time to look at how she desperately tried to pull the sword out. Eventually she turned to face, fear in her eyes.

I grinned. "Correction, now you die."

Before she could do anything, I plunged my rapier in her chest, the blade literally burning through her skin.

"You should have worked on your battle cry more, dear" I taunted as she gave her last breath.

I removed her mask. Even though she had the markings of a Red Sister, she wasn't familiar to me. She also had the violet markings of a new graudate. A stupid one, also.

I grabbed my backpack from under my bed just in case she had friends coming and went into the inn corridor. The fat rivvil's daughter came out of Aiden's room, a mischievous grin on her face. Either she was a drow assassin in disguise or the purple-head had the smart idea of sleeping in his underwear.

I entered his room. The corpse of another Red Sister lay on the floor. I was right, Aiden was in his underwear and apparently the assassin managed to steal his equipment.

"What was that all about?"

"The Valsharess wants us dead."

"I have no idea."

"I dont think that would suprise me, actually." I thought about looking at the corpse of the other asassin but decided against it. Too much morbid sadism isn't good for your stomach.

The purple-head muttered to himself, "Great, now where am I going to get some clothes?"

I rolled my eyes then stripped the assassin of her armor and threw it to him. "You want her breast-band with that?"

"But of course. Did you know I collect undergarments?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it would go nicely with your hair. Paint a a green flower and it would be perfect" refering to his green eyes.

I got out of the room when I had the advantage of the last word. I was horribly irritated. Every part of my body, from my eyes to my vital organs screamed for me to just lie someplace, anyplace and sleep for days, months...years. And my current situation, allying with the rivven and more recently having the Red Sisters on my back wasn't a big consolation. I could see it now "Pissing people off for dummies".

I entered the bathroom, noticing several jugs of water. I didn't have the time, nor the mood to bathe myself, so I settled with my hair, and thus went to the process of unbraiding it and then washing it. The cold water driping on my face wasn't enough to wash away a week without sleep, but it was welcoming nontheless.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linu:  
I groaned again: "Tomi, dear. Please come out of the bathroom. We should get going"

"No bloody way. Just in case ya would like to form a river o'liquid shit here. That half-drow hag. I'M GONNA KILL HER!" he shouted.

Sharwyn grinned, "Its not like you ever learn. May I remind you the incident with the drow cleric when..."

"DON'T REMIND ME, I nearly lost me manhood after that..."

"If you ever had one, that is..." the bard muttered.

Aiden came walked down the stares. He was wearing a black suit of leather armor and carrying a longsword.

"Are you all right Aiden?" I asked with concern. Tamsil, Durnan's daughter said that a drow assassin attacked his room.

He grinned, "Well, this armor is a little tight across the chest but the ones in the armory where..."

I scowled at him, "I'm all right, Linu"

A repulsive sound came from the public bathroom: "Oi me, that was a big one".

Aiden's eyes narrowed: Don't tell me he..."

Deekin nodded. "Me knows, Boss. Why is halfing sits in bathroom making bubbles. We has epic edventure to unfold still..."

It was Drisinil's turn to come down. Her silver hair was wet and unbraided but she still kept her 'charming' expression.

"It seems you didn't draw the flower" she said to Aiden, grinning.

The door of the bathroom slammed open and there stood an angry Tomi. "YOU."

"Problem, wael?" she asked flatly.

"I'm gonna.." He said drawing his kukri.

"Annoy me to death with your terrible exclamation, maybe?"

"Children?" Dealan said. "Maybe we should get going. Durnan is waiting for us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in the common room. Durnan was saying some final things to us before we went into Undermountain.

I picked up a child's voice. " Lets play war. I'll be the soldier and you be the drow. That way I get to win".

"Very well, if you insist" it was Drisinil's voice.  
"DRISINIL!" I shouted and saw the half-drow with her rapier half-unsheathed.

The entire inn looked around and I saw the mother of the child collect him.

We stood up and went to the well. "I dont recall giving you my name, darthiir" she said coldly. I gulped.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Tension

Review answers and author ranting will now proceed. If you just want to read the chaptergo to the preety lines. No, I will not give youa brain.

A/N (orA/R): The coolest moment for a wannabe writer is to be able to answer reviews. Thank you, Phil and Fomalhaut (and of course Arrow but I already thanked her a bilion times, she deserves it :D)for reviewing. It makes me feel al warm and fuzzy.

naradrith: Uuuuu, three reviwes, THANKIES PHIL!1.Half-drow actually. Dris is incredibly sensitive about that.

2.Believe it or not, she actually has a oddreason for being an oportunistic scrupleless elg'caress (Dris: HEY!)but thats later.3. I'm glad you like it. Both the chapter and Dris ;)

Fomalhaut: Yes, well...uhm...the dog ate my Aribeth reviews ;). Glad you like the story and honestly, I'm so skrewed up that I dont think I'd be able to make a Mary-Sue even if I wanted too (which I dont, thank God ;).I took the translations off a drow dictionary, you can find one and a translatorat (the Language section). Half-orc-quarter-elf. lol I'd really like to see a family tree;) (looks at Oscars)so shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny (drools) MINE! Eh I never understood why is it spelled "attack". Double "t"s such a bother...And I've managed to read te first 4 or so chapters of your NWN fic. Its very well-written I cant say I'm a fan of Fenthick, but I'm curious how someone wouldimagine a romance with him.And you could certanlyspare some more off-game moments, but if you sayit gets better more on, ok andI'll just have to see. I'mstalking you, Fomalhaut (can I call you Fomy?)...;) And thanks for putting me on your favourite author list. I apreciatte (there 2 "t"s!) it.

Enjoy and bon appetite:P

--------------------------

Chapter 4: Tension

Drisinil:

"DROW LADY!" an obnoxiously high pitched-voice shouted. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Violent shaking, ear bleeding, get off my stomach.

"I'm up, I'm up, you damn kobold."

We've been going into Undermountain for about 3-4 days. I have to admit that the purple-head and his merry mob were more pleasant to travel with than with Akordia and the smelly duergar. At least they had normal resting times.

But I was still concerned. I had no idea what they were going to do with me after freeing Halaster. Even if they would let me live I'd return to the Underdark with Matron Sinvyl after me, considering she won't take any risks to achieve her victory. I made a mental note to asassinate the supernatural creature that put me in that prophecy or whatever the hell it was.

Up until now, the trip through Undermountain was fairly uneventful of interest being only some tedious puzzle making and fighting the occasional sweet-smelling ogre and drow raiding parties.

I got up, trying my best to avoid Deekin's satisfied toothy grin. Sadist. The only possible thing I could do was to kill Aiden, somehow return to the Underdark and hope that that was enough proof of my good faith to Matron Sinvyl.

I absolutely hate it when a plan has uncalculated risks, the chances of her killing me on sight anyway were too probable for my comfort but it was better than no dead Aiden.

This particular "day" was pretty exhausting, consisting in an annoying search for some chains, slaughtering our way through goblins, human-tigers and of course, DROW.

The third level of Undermountain was where said drow had set their camps. So for safety, we decided to rest on top of a small hill. Now or never.

I waited until they were all asleep (you could easily tell by the different kinds of snoring.) I grabbed my rapier and slipped in the shadows. You could never be too careful.

Aiden was sleeping on the other side of our little camp. I carefully avoided the sleeping bodies of the others, and tried my best to ignore the sound of their breath. It was getting tensious.

Suddenly, in the dark, I noticed a pair of hazel eyes, startling me. Forgetting that I was invisible, I backed away a bit too fast and accidently tripped over a rock, falling graciously on my rear. I would have said some things about the rock's mother and its entire family heritage, but that wouldn't be recommended in my current situation. I looked again. The eyes belonged to Linu, but didn't notice me. She didn't seem to be aware of her sorroudings at all.

I moved closer to her, unslipping from the shadows a little. No reaction. I waved my hand in front of her . Still nothing. I rolled my eyes. "Elves" I muttered under my breath. I continued moving towards the purple-head. My anxiety was now mixing with irritation. Something just had to go wrong, I knew it.

I approached Aiden's sleeping form and moved my rapier to his throat. But just when I was about to slit it, a scream pierced the dark silence. A sound so loud and terrible, it could only be coming from the most horrid beast from the abyss. A sound I could easily recognize. The kobold.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE BOOOOOOOOOOSS, HELPS MEEEEEEEE. THE BAD PIXIE IS OUT TO GET DEEKIN!"

He was running around, being chased by... a pixie.

"Stupid, idiotic reptile." I wanted to turn around but bumped into an well-awake and angry Aiden.

"My, my, what do we have here." he said dryly, putting one of the blades of his double-sword near my neck. Then I felt another blade behind my back, a mace at my stomach, a kukri at my chest...

"TOMI!" Linu shouted.

"Heh, sorry."

"Leave her alone."

-----------------------------

Nathyrra:

I cautiously slipped from the shadows, raising my arms to show they were empty. The group looked at me, their weapons ready to attack.

"Hold your weapons, I mean you no harm." I said slowly, trying to make myself clear.

A half-elven male, the one who I imagined was Aiden Rydraluin, gazed at me , his green eyes locking with mine. It was really hard to tell what he was thinking, though from the raised violet eyebrows, it was clear he didn't believe me. Quite predictable actually, I guess I shouldn't have proved that I knew Dris so soon.

After a long moment of tensious silence, he slighty lowered his weapon: "Who are you?" he asked shortly.

"Oh, that would be Nathyrra. HI, NATH!" Dris waved, a mock-happy expression that screamed "Get me out of here".

"You know her?" he asked, stating the blantanty obvious.

"Yes, but we have been on oppsite sides for some time. Besides, I have come here for you, Aiden Rydraluin." he narrowed his eyes when I said his name "You've become something of a legend among my people."

"Your people? You mean the drow?" an elven woman asked me.

"My people are the drow..." just in case you didn't notice from the black skin and silver hair. "...But they are not the ones that have invaded Undermountain. We are different, we are..." I paused for a moment, thinking of what word would be appropiate. "...Rebels". "We want to help you stop the Valsharess from attacking Waterdeep."

"Ri-ight" Aiden said, mockingly. "And why should we believe this wonderful story?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was prepared for distrust, even for a dagger at my throat, I was prepared to face everthing, if it meant stopping the Valsharess. That was of the highest importance But what I wasn't prepared for was the way he mocked me, how he treated me from above like I was a pathetic, stupid rothe, like I wouldn't think of a better lie if I wanted to. In my days before the Seer, I would have ended a males life for far less that this...

"My offer is sincere, jaluk" I said with the coldest tone I could muster. Mission, mission, think happy thoughts, Eilistraee help me, lalalalala. "As you can see, allies are hard to find in Undermountain and we'll need all the help we can get. So will you."

The elf whispered something in Aiden's ear. I could only assume it was a good thing, since his expression relaxed a bit, though he never removed his eyes off mine. Neither did I.

He spoke, "What can you do to help us?"

"I can offer you information: about the Valsharess, about her plans, about the dangers that are on this level of Undermountain. To the southwest, the drow commanders have enslaved a formian queen and her colony." I grinned slightly. "And I dont think you'd mind someone to babysit Drisinil."

For the first time, I took my eyes off Aiden and looked at my young friend. I missed her in a way. She smiled innocently.

"Very well, I'll trust you...for now." he said.

I shrugged "As long as it keeps you alive, its fine by me". It was good to see he relaxed a bit, though I could see the male and I will not see eye to eye very soon. Though I can admit his paranoia was drow-worthy.

------------------

R&R and then...you'll have a pop-up saying the review is send. Isn't that fullfiling :P?


End file.
